Loving You
by kkyu32
Summary: Kasih maaf bila aku jatuh cinta, Maaf bila saja ku suka, Saat kau ada yang punya/Aku tak bisa melupakannya. Ia yang menghiasi malam-malamku. Membuat dadaku bergemuruh setiap kali melihatnya. Ia terlalu sempurna untuk aku lupakan./WONKYU! DLDR, RnR? Oneshoot!


**Cast : Wonkyu, Yunkyu**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : Typo(s), BL, DLDR**

NOTES : FF ini terinspirasi dari lagunya hivi – orang ketiga ^^ bacanya bisa sambil dengerin lagu ini. lagunya enak kok. :3

.

.

.

"Annyeong, Siwon hyung!" Lagi-lagi. Sosok indah itu menyapaku. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum tanpa berani memandang mata indahnya. Sudah seminggu ini aku berkenalan dengannya. Cho Kyuhyun. Namanya sangat indah bukan?

Namja manis yang aku sukai, kini ia berada didepanku. Dengan seragam sekolah dan tas dipunggungnya.

"A-annyeong, Kyu." Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau melihatku, sih? Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Otomatis aku menggeleng cepat.

"Tentu saja tidak! Ha-hanya saja…" Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-kataku. Kenapa aku mudah sekali gugup jika berada didepannya? Aku membetulkan kacamata besarku.

"Ah ya sudahlah. Aku masuk kelas dulu ya! Bye Siwon hyung!" Ujarnya. Ini yang aku suka darinya. Keceriaannya, wajah manisnya, sikapnya, aku suka semua tentangnya.

Ahh! Aku menampar pipiku sendiri. Apa aku bertemu malaikat? Ini bukan mimpi, kan?

**_Saat berjumpa dan kau menyapa  
Indah parasmu hangatkan suasana  
Buatku tak percaya, mimpi indahku jadi nyata_**

Akhirnya! Saat yang ditunggu-tunggu semua siswa termasuk aku. Pulang sekolah. Sungguh aku sangat suntuk harus menatap buku-buku tebal dan guru-guru yang membosankan.

Aku menjinjing ransel sekolahku. Beberapa orang menyelengkat kakiku. Dan untungnya aku tidak jatuh. Kalau tidak, mau dikemanakan wajahku?! Aku bingung juga kenapa orang-orang itu senang sekali mengerjaiku. Padahal aku tak pernah memberikan reaksi ataupun balasan. Apa karena kacamata tebalku? Hei! Seharusnya itu tak menjadi masalah.

Aku terdiam ditempatku berdiri sekarang. Kalian tahu apa yang aku lihat bukan? Ya. Dia. Cho Kyuhyun. Senyumnya seakan menarikku kedalam dimensi lain. Dimensi dimana ada Cho Kyuhyun. Tak sekalipun malam aku lewati tanpa memikirkannya. Dan aku mengerti apa yang hatiku inginkan.

Aku menginginkan Kyuhyun, menjadi kekasihku.

**_Saat sendiri jalani hari  
Bayang-bayangmu selalu menghampiri  
Dan aku pun mengerti apa maunya hati ini_**

Pagi hari tiba.

"Siwon hyung!" Sapanya lagi. Aku tersenyum padanya seperti biasa. Aku mencoba menatap matanya walau debaran jantungku tak bisa dikatakan normal. Bahkan sangat cepat.

"Hei, Kau kenal Yunho hyung bukan?" Tanyanya. Kami kini berjalan beriringan menuju sekolah. Kebetulan rumah kami searah. Aku mengernyit heran. Tak lama kemudian aku mengangguk ragu.

"Eum. Kami berdua cukup dekat." Ya, Yunho memang temanku. Kami cukup dekat karena kami duduk bersebelahan dikelas. Dan dia satu-satunya orang normal yang tak pernah mengerjaiku.

"Ke-kemarin ia menyatakan cintanya padaku." Ujarnya malu-malu. Aku menghentikan langkah kakiku. Kyuhyunpun ikut berhenti.

"Lalu? Kau jawab apa?" Tanyaku. Kyuhyun mengusap tengkuknya dengan pipi memerah.

"Aku belum menjawabnya. Tapi aku pikir, aku menyukainya. Aku akan menjawabnya besok. Kira-kira… Aku harus jawab apa ya?" Tanyanya penuh semangat.

"Eum, sebenarnya kami tidak terlalu dekat." Jawabku akhirnya. Aku melanjutkan langkah kakiku. Kyuhyunpun kembali berjalan. Mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkahku.

"Kenapa kau menanyakannya padaku?" Tanyaku heran.

"Eum… Aku merasa nyaman denganmu hyung. Kau sudah seperti hyungku sendiri." Jawabnya. Dan saat itu juga, aku merasakan apa yang namanya patah hati.

**_Namun tiba-tiba kau ada yang punya  
Hati ini terluka  
Sungguh ku kecewa, ingin ku berkata_**

Aku tak mendengarkan apa yang guru itu katakan. Seolah kupingku tuli dan hanya terdengar ulangan-ulangan ucapan Kyuhyun pagi tadi.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku terlanjur mencintainya. Kenapa aku terlambat? Aku mengacak rambutku kesal.

"Choi Siwon! Keluar dari kelas. Sekarang juga!" Suara si guru killer itu menggema diseluruh penjuru kelas. Dan itu semua karena aku. Tanpa sadar aku melempar pulpenku kearah depan dan mengenai kepala guru galak itu.

Dengan sadar diri dan tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi aku langsung melesat keluar kelas.

**_Kasih maaf bila aku jatuh cinta  
Maaf bila saja ku suka  
Saat kau ada yang punya_**

Aku berjalan di koridor sekolah. Apa yang harus aku perbuat sekarang? Melupakannya? Hei! Melupakan Cho Kyuhyun tidak semudah membalikan telapak tangan. Aku duduk dipinggir lapanan sendirian.

Senyumnya.

Wajahnya.

Suaranya.

Sikap lucunya.

Pipi gembulnya.

Aku tak bisa melupakannya. Ia yang menghiasi malam-malamku. Membuat dadaku bergemuruh setiap kali melihatnya.

Ia terlalu sempurna untuk aku lupakan.

**_Haruskah ku pendam rasa ini saja  
Ataukah ku teruskan saja  
Hingga kau meninggalkannya dan kita bersama_**

Seperti biasanya. Aku memperhatikannya lagi. Tapi kali ini dia tak sendiri. Ia bersama Yunho. Berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Sungguh terlihat serasi. Dibandingkan dengan kau yang hanya seorang pemuda biasa berkacamata besar.

**_Akankah ada kesempatan untuk diriku menyatakan  
Rasa yang selama ini ada_**

Aku berlari kedalam kamarku. Duduk didepan kaca sambil menatap wajahku. Perlahan aku membuka kacamata besarku.

_CKLEK_

"Oppa?" Adikku masuk kedalam kamarku. Ia menatapku bingung karena mataku memerah.

"Ada apa?"Tanyanya. Aku menceritakan semua tentang Kyuhyun sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun bertanya, harus menerima Yunho atau tidak.

"Ish. Jangan menyerah, oppa. Kau masih punya kesempatan. Mencintai itu hal yang wajar. Dan kalau kau bisa merebut hatinya dan membuatnya mencintaimu? Apa kau salah? Tentu tidak." Jelasnya. Aku hanya terdiam lesu.

"Jangan sedih begitu! Yang kau butuhkan saat ini adalah perubahan." Jiwon –adikku- menangkup kedua pipiku.

"Akan aku rubah oppa menjadi pria paling tampan seKorea." Ujarnya penuh semangat.

**_Kasih maaf bila aku jatuh cinta (maaf bila kau jatuh cinta)  
Maaf bila saja ku suka (maaf bila saja kau suka)  
Saat kau ada yang punya_**

Aku sedikit risih saat orang-orang memandangku dengan wajah terkejut. Err… Memang aku mengalami sedikit perubahan atas nasehat Jiwon kemarin.

Kacamata tebalku diganti menjadi sepasang softlens bening, kancing pakaianku yang biasanya aku kancing sampai atas kini tidak. Rambutku yang biasanya licin dan rapi kini dibiarkan sedikit bermodel.

Hei, apa itu perubahan yang besar?

"Siwon hyung?" Suara itu. Aku menoleh kesampingku. "Ne?" Jawabku sambil melihat matanya. Jiwon sudah mengajariku mati-matian untuk menatap wajahnya saat sedang mengobrol.

"Kau… berubah." Ujarnya. Benarkah?

"uh… Ya.. Adikku yang menyuruhku seperti ini." Jawabku.

"Apa aku terlihat lebih tampan?" Godaku. Aku melihat wajahnya memerah. Untuk kalimat yang satu itu, aku sudah merangkainya semalaman. Ahh! Cho Kyuhyun sungguh membuatku gila.

"Eum." Jawabnya. Kami berjalan beriringan seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Kenapa perjalanan ke gerbang sekolah menjadi begitu jauh? Padahal biasanya begitu cepat karena Kyuhyun selalu bercerita dengan riang.

"Hyung." Panggilnya. Aku menoleh kearahnya.

"Hari ini aku mau menjawab pernyataan Yunho hyung. Kira-kira aku jawab apa?" Tanyanya. Aku bisa melihat kegugupan diwajah cantiknya.

Aku terdiam sejenak.

**_Haruskah ku pendam rasa ini saja  
Ataukah ku teruskan saja  
Hingga kau meninggalkannya dan kita bersama_**

Tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dariku, Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya bingung. "Ya sudah kalau hyung tidak mau jawab. Aku akan masuk kelas duluan." Ujarnya. Aku langsung menahan tangannya. Ia menoleh kearahku. Menatap mataku.

"Jawabanku… Jangan terima Yunho." Ujarku tegas. Ia hanya terdiam. Banyak siswa-siswa yang berhenti dan melihat aku dan Kyuhyun yang berpegangan tangan.

"Kalau kau meminta pendapatku tentang Yunho. Jujur, Yunho adalah pria yang baik. Dia satu-satunya orang yang tak pernah mengejekku dikelas. Dia tampan, bahkan dia lebih tampan dariku. Dia memiliki banyak teman. Tidak seperti aku. Tapi yang aku tahu, Aku mencintamu lebih darinya. Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun." Ujarku lantang. Masa bodo dengan orang-orang yang memperhatikan kami.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Kau.. tidak bercanda, kan hyung?" Tanyanya. Aku mengangguk.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Ujarku sekali lagi.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Aku mengucapkannya lantang. Banyak yang sudah meneriakkan 'terima! Terima!'.

Aku melihat wajah Kyuhyun memerah.

"Siwon hyung." Panggilnya. Aku menatap wajahnya. "Kenapa baru mengucapkannya sekarang?! Pabo! Aku bahkan sudah menunggumu mengatakannya sejak pertama aku masuk sekolah ini!" Kyuhyun memelukku erat. Maksudnya apa?

"Nado saranghae, Siwon hyung." Mendengar ucapannya, mendadak hatiku menghangat. Aku membalas pelukannya erat.

.

.

.

**Author POV**

"Aku berhasil, Jae." Ujar Yunho sambil merangkul pundak kekasihnya yang sedang "ber-aww" ria bersama siswi yang lain karena melihat Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

"Berhasil apa?"Tanya Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja membuat Siwon menyatakan cintanya pada Kyuhyun." Jawab Yunho. Jaejoong terbelalak kaget.

"Mwo? Jadi itu semua rencanamu?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi. Yunho terkekeh lalu menggeleng.

"Bukan. Itu rencana bocah evil itu. Cho Kyuhyun. Rencana untuk mendapatkan cinta pertamanya."

**FIN**

.

**yang belum baca FF chapter terbaruku, "Something That Forgotten" monggo dibaca :p **

**feel free to give me review ^^**

**.**

**I hope you like it.**

**.**

**Mind to leave a review?**

**.**

**-kkyu32-**


End file.
